


This Never Happened

by TealObsession



Series: It Happens [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hopefully not OOC, I Blame Tumblr, I feel dirty, M/M, Sex chat, generally dirty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObsession/pseuds/TealObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga would normally be busy with only school and basketball but he met this one guy online and they started a really twisted relationship. He wished none of that happened. Inspired by tumblr OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.  
>  **AN:** I got this idea some time ago hopping on the net when I found a 30-day challenge about your OTP’s. One day was something about your OTP’s following each other blogs. And this thing that you’ll read now came to my mind. Some typos and other grammar errors here are intentional, please don’t rage about them :) Hope you’re gonna enjoy it :p  
>  _chat ___  
>  _‘thoughts’_  
>  “dialogue”

Kagami was tired. Both mentally and physically. And he was horny.

He came back from school, shutting his door behind and dumping his bag somewhere in the hall before he crushed on his sofa.

 _‘Coach will end up in hell one day …’_ He grumbled into the pillow, trying to get comfortable on the way too small piece of furniture but the effort was futile.

This day was horrible on so many levels that the red haired boy didn’t even feel like going for some burgers after the exhausting day.

Everything started with crappy English test which he failed. Again. He lived in the friggin’ America for several years and still school tests, of any sorts, were his nightmare. He simply couldn’t pass them no matter how much he tried to study. He even had a photo blog entirely in English and no one was complaining about his language level. Except the teachers of course. Kagami was just not a school creature it seemed.

Kagami then hoped that playing basketball would let him relax and forget about his other problems but Aida Riko, being her sadistic self, tripled his already extensive training menu. And why? Because Kuroko decided to order Tetsuya#2 to guard the locker room, making him come in late. _‘Little shit did that on purpose. I’ll kill you one day, Kuroko…!’_

And there was this cherry on top of this disaster cake. After the training session Kagami went to take a shower and took a little bit longer than usual. He was the last to leave the school’s gym. Or at least that was what he thought until he saw something he really shouldn’t. Or wanted… But rather shouldn’t. Truth to be told, anyone in his shoes would stay and stare when they caught a team captain pushed against the wall and being blown by former ace of the team, right?

This was especially annoying to Kagami. He thought he was the only gay guy in the team, or school for that matter. Yes, he was gay and he was fine with that. He just had it hard to get laid. _‘And I fucking need that now!’_

There were many guys to be taken around of Kagami, but most of them were straight judging by all the sexy girls and boob talks he overheard and pretended to participate in. Now he knew, Hyuga and Kiyoshi were off the list but still unavailable, shame.

Kuroko was a mystery to Kagami. He could try his luck with the smaller boy but it probably would be awkward at best. _‘Not exactly my type either…’_ So, not from school…

Kagami’s mind wandered to other teams they were on good terms with. _‘Yeah as if any of them don’t want to kick my fucking ass.’_ Other teams that played with Seirin…

Shuutoku. Midorima was a prick with broomstick shoved up his ass so he was a “NO”. And besides, the way Takao was always following him and slaving that four-eyed asshole could suggest that he was not for the taking.

Kise was… Actually hot, he had nice body, something really up to Kagami’s taste but the boy was just too cute and cheerful. He’d annoy the hell out of Seirin’s ace.

Kasamatsu was just not the type either. Kaijou was off the list.

Touou… God forbid! Aomine was a dickhead and Kagami would sooner cut his balls off than think ANYTHING about the guy and bed in one affirmative sentence. Imayoshi was too creepy, Wakamatsu wouldn’t shut the fuck up and that apologizing girly shooter they had was too cute for sex hungry Kagami.

Maybe some other schools…

Murasakibara. NOPE. Himuro… _‘That’d be disgusting!’_ Akashi? NO FUCKING WAY. Kagami liked his life the way it was, with all body parts in place.

So Seirin’s ace was still bound to self-help. _‘Or I can check if he’s on…’_

Kagami took a deep breath before he pushed himself off the sofa and started heading to his bedroom. He ran his hand over the front of his pants already feeling the effects of his previous thinking about sexy young sportsmen. Yes, he was horny, even more than before and he wanted to have some fun. He sat at his desk and turned his computer on. He knew a more exciting solution to his problem.

Several weeks ago Kagami was bored out of his mind and started wandering around the net, checking other blogs, when he found this one guy. He got curious about the nickname since it had something in common with his own. At first Kagami found it kind of lame and even stupid, thinking the guy had to be some sort of dickless pussy. He almost laughed his ass off until he saw the guy. Or most of him anyway.

PantherKing was pretty open about his body, posting almost naked pictures here and there, always edited or taken in a way so no one could see his head. But the rest of the well toned body was a wet dream to every girl or gay guy and probably many straight guys as well. Just perfect. Like the cat he obviously liked.

Kagami was aware of his own good sides but he had to admit that this guy was a masterpiece.

And he loved basketball. It wasn’t hard to guess when every picture the guy posted had a basketball covering his private regions or when he was wearing basketball shorts.

Kagami got curious and started stalking the guy. He didn’t want anything actually, not then yet. The guy simply posted a lot of interesting materials. NBA players photos, busty models, horror film poster’s and other stuff that Kagami was into. And gay porn. Everything would end just there at stalking but one evening Kagami’s message box had a little surprise…

_PantherKing: Are you into basketball or are you just jerking off to the pics, Tiger?_

Kagami stared at the screen with his mouth open. It seemed the guy noticed which pictures Kagami reblogged or liked and decided to talk to him. There was no harm talking to the guy, it’s not like they would ever meet so Kagami just took on the challenge.

_AmericanTiger: Both. Wasn’t it your plan to make guys jerk to that, kitty-cat?_

It didn’t even take a minute for another message to pop up.

_PantherKing: Pussy. Depends how your ass looks like. Got pic?_

Kagami hesitated back then, wondering what the guy was planning. He wasn’t the type to beat around the bush apparently and Kagami was not a coward so he just took of his shirt then and took a photo of his body, still in jeans of course. He was not stupid enough to show more to a total stranger. He sent it and waited.

_PantherKing: I could fuck that right now. You are a beast Tiger, but I’d tame you…_

Kagami snorted at that but continued to play the part.

_AmericanTiger: You could try but I bet you’d be the one walking sore next day._

Red haired boy was already feeling it, his cock hardening to the dirty talks and hoping for some fun with the guy, images of the gorgeous body under him already filling his mind.

_PantherKing: Take off your pants and we’ll see…_

It all went downhill from that. Kagami never came so hard just jerking to any porn or image he played in his head. That guy hit just the right sports in his mind. He was aggressive, challenging and just the right amount of dirty.

They both enjoyed their online sex encounter and the next day repeated it late in the evening. And the next. And then two days after because PantherKing apparently had a basketball game and just wasn’t home that day.

Soon it stopped to be just about sex. They talked. About everything and nothing. Found out that they were similar in many ways. They liked the same food, they both hated studying and they both loved basketball more than anything. Kagami could say that PantherKing was someone close to a friend. A fuck buddy, if they ever met, too. He knew that the guy lived in Tokyo and for a short while Kagami considered to ask the guy to actually meet and make one of their sex talks a reality but he never voiced that thought.

Kagami finally logged on his account while remembering his short but intensive “friendship” with Panther and checked the guy’s blog, happy to see a new picture posted. The guy was naked, obviously, but this time all that was covering his cock was only his hand with leather, fingerless glove on. The picture was darkened as always, leaving the tempting body nicely tanned.

Kagami’s cock twitched to the sight and almost the same time a chat box popped up on the screen.

_PantherKing: Hey kitten, I see you like my new pic._

_AmericanTiger: Hell yeah I do. I can almost see your dick there. Too bad for others, I actually saw it, hehe._

Yes, Kagami saw the guy nude and aroused once. They agreed to send photos like that, too curious about the most interesting them body parts. Panther had just the perfect cock, Kagami was willing to suck it all day long if he ever got chance.

_PantherKing: Same for you kitten. You in the mood for some fun?_

_AmericanTiger: You just read my mind._

At that Kagami’s hand found the way into his now unzipped pants, stroking his hard erection through the underwear. He looked up on the screen.

_PantherKing: Ah, but today we are doing it my way Tiger. Remember, you lost the bet so take that hand away for now and strip. Now._

Kagami almost moaned at the commanding tone he felt in the words. He actually forgot about the damn bet they made over one NBA game. Who predicted the winner correctly was deciding on the next sex session how the other played. Kagami didn’t mind at all. There was something in the other guy that made the red head willing to submit. Just the little bit. So he played along and stood up, taking everything off before he sat in the comfortable chair again describing how he fulfilled the command.

_AmericanTiger: My dick is already hard just sitting here naked…_

_PantherKing: Perfect… You are always such a whore, Tiger…_

Kagami knew the guy was absolutely right. In his everyday life he was pretty shy and tried to cover it up with his attitude. But inside.. Inside he wanted to do all this dirty stuff. Knowing that he did the same thing to Panther was thrilling.

_PantherKing: Now, I bet you want to suck me, rite? Bet you are imagining my dick in your mouth…_

_AmericanTiger: Ofc, you have the best dick I’ve seen around._

_PantherKing: Suck you fingers Tiger. Imagine that you’re sucking my dick now. Take them deep…_

Kagami did moan at that. Fucking bastard knew he enjoyed the dirty talk and was abusing this power he had over the red headed boy. Nevertheless, Kagami put two fingers in his mouth and sucked them hard, his imagination doing the rest. His eyelids lowered slightly, barely focused on the screen. Kagami’s free hand wandered to his erection, stroking it few times.

_PantherKing: Remember, no touching your dick yet. C’mon, suck me harder, Tiger._

Fucking Panther was reading his mind! Kagami pulled his hand away, typing awkwardly on the keyboard while he still had his tongue running around his fingers.

_AmericanTiger: fukc you, bastard. im so hadr already_

_PantherKing: haha, so good you can’t type straight? Thanks for compliment, kitty._

He so HATED that ass sometimes. Kagami was about to try and come up with some smart-ass remark, kinda hard with a hard dick in his mouth, but he was cut of before he did.

_PantherKing: You know what I’d do now…? I’d make you bend over that desk and stick your ass up for me…_

Kagami swallowed hard. His dick was almost hurting from this all and he barely had the chance to touch himself. He wanted that guy, that firm body, strong hands running over his back as he made these ideas come true.

_AmericanTiger: fuck me then, i want your dick in me…_

_PantherKing: that’s good kitten. fuck your ass with your fingers now. I’m so hard I can’t stop touching my dick tiger. do this with me, touch yourself…_

Kagami didn’t wait even a second to obey. He was glad that the small bottle of lube was near, otherwise he’d just have to go with his own saliva. His fingers found the way to the entrance of his body and slowly slipped in. His other hand immediately went to his front, wrapping around hard length and jerking if forcefully. That’s how he imagined it’d be with Panther. Rough, fast, desperate, almost painful.

Kagami lost himself in pleasure soon. He barely registered poorly spelled texts from Panther, snorting at the idea of the guy writing with only his left hand. All the “goods”, “fucks” and “harders” just rolled on the screen but Kagami couldn’t even register the whole sentences. His dick was too hot for not the brightest of guys to focus on two things at once so Kagami buried himself in the fantasy world. Panther was fucking him hard over the desk. His rough hands playing with Kagami’s erection mercilessly, the wood making an ugly imprint on his lower abdomen.

Seirin’s player moaned loudly when he pressed his fingers over the sensitive spot inside. He couldn’t exactly pick out Panther’s voice, but it’d be husky and deep right now. And talking dirty. The only problem was that Panther still had no face and this was pissing Kagami off normally, but right now, he was too deep in the pleasure to bother.

_PantherKing: fuck, tiger cum... cant anymore…_

Kagami was so close. He pushed his fingers as deep as he could and soon he was spilling in his hand and on the floor. He didn’t care, about everything. It just felt too good, blood rushing through his veins, heart beating loud. He didn’t even care he was all sweaty. It took few minutes for Kagami to regain steady breathing before he opened his eyes and looked at the chat box.

_PantherKing: Fuck that was intense. I hit the screen you know?_

Kagami couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud at that. Fuck, he wanted that bastard badly.

_AmericanTiger: lol, lick it clean then, kitty._

_PantherKing: hmmm… so good. Too bad you can’t taste it._

‘ _I know, I fucking know you ass.’_

Kagami took a deep breath before he straightened in his chair.

_AmericanTiger: OK, I need a shower, made a mess. Will talk to you later. I found some band you might like. Will you be here in hour?_

_PantherKing: Sure, I need one too. Just don’t play on your own, Tiger…._

_AmericanTiger: Shut up and go already! Cya_

With that Kagami pushed himself from the chair, sated for the time being. He was still tired, but at least he got rid of part of the annoying state he was in after school. Without thinking too much he headed for the bathroom, long, hot shower and some food his only cravings for now.

x

School was just boring and annoying thing for Aomine Daiki. He didn’t even bother getting up early enough to make it on time. Today was no different. He overslept for the first class and somehow managed not to fall asleep on the next one. Third was English, which he actually paid some attention, doing extra activities under his desk. He just bought a new photo album of Mai-chan on the way home yesterday and somehow forgot to unpack it from his bag. After that the blue haired boy got too bored to continue so he wandered on the school roof to take a nap. It was supposed to be just one skipped class but somehow when he opened his eyes, after getting hit hard on the head by Satsuki, it was time for after school practice.

The training was fun again. Aomine made sure to participate in games and practice every time. Sure, the school equipment got broke more often now, but at least the coach and his captain were pleased. Only Satsuki was suspicious why Aomine suddenly started enjoying basketball so much again. She was happy for him, of course, but no less curious.

After that Aomine went straight home. He always did recently but he had a good reason.

He met this one guy from America. Not in person, of course. He would not be able to go overseas even if he wanted, which he did. The guy stalked his blog for some time when finally Aomine got curious and asked him about it. It didn’t take long to know the guy was fun to talk and ready for some action.

Aomine never complained about lack of attention when it came to sex. He was good looking and popular with the girls for some reason. They all seemed to go for his bad boy image and it was great. He liked tits, the bigger the better, but girls soon got boring, too easy to get. Aomine needed a challenge, some excitement when it came to sex and he found that in doing guys. They put a fight, they would not break and scream to stop when he thrust his dick harder in.

AmericanTiger was like a perfect fantasy for that. Strong, dominant at times, almost as dirty as Aomine was himself. Touou ace didn’t even care that it was online sort of relationship they shared, it was still good and satisfying on some twisted level. So instead of going out to clubs and picking up busty chicks he stayed at home, jerking in front of his computer.

_‘Hope he’s back home, fucking time zones…’_

It was already pretty late when Aomine finally reached home. He didn’t bother to greet his parents more than grumbled “I’m back.” He went straight to his room and threw his bag on the bed. Barely a minute later he was sitting at his desk, his body already reacting to the everyday routine.

Come back, jerk off with Tiger, clean up the mess, talk with the guy about random shits, maybe one more round before going to sleep late at night. And some break for snacks somewhere in the middle.

Aomine smiled as soon as he logged on and saw that the other boy was also on.

_PantherKing: Hey kitten, already home?_

_AmericanTiger: Yup, managed to cut the practice short. Wanna know what I saw today?_

Aomine grinned at how fast his “friend” responded to his message. He was there and obviously waiting for their fun. Aomine run his hand over the front of his jeans. It was just a matter of minutes before they started going at it so he opened on the side the picture Tiger sent him one day. The other teenager was aroused on the photo, his cock standing proudly and covered in cum dripping down the hilt. His toned torso was covered in sweat, shining gently in the camera lamp. Aomine loved the pic more than any other in Mai-chan’s album.

Unfortunately he had to wait some more for his reward.

_PantherKing: Shoot. I hope it’s something hot and sticky._

_AmericanTiger: Hah, how did you know?_

_‘Coz I know you are a little slut inside Tiger.’_ The blue haired teen couldn’t suppress the dumb smile creeping on his face. This guy was way too amusing.

_PantherKing: That’s the only thing on your mind kitty. Sex and my dick up your ass._

_AmericanTiger: Arrogant ass. You are not a sex god yet. Anyway, I caught my team captain getting a blowjob in the lockers again. Lucky bastard gets it good every day and I’m stuck here with you._

_PantherKing: Are you complaining? Or you just are horny and want my dick already?_

Aomine knew it was the later. They both usually teased each other or joked, lied that they didn’t want to do it while their hard flesh wanted to break the fabric of their underwear. This was no different.

_AmericanTiger: You want mine just as much. You never admit it but I bet you’d love to blow me._

_PantherKing: Jealous of your captain I see. Don’t worry kitten, I’d make sure you’d forget your own name when I fuck you._

Aomine knew that he looked like some horny teenager that never got laid but who cared about that? Tiger could think whatever the fuck he wanted about him but Aomine’s dick had already made plans for next half an hour and he’d be an idiot if he complained. The blue haired boy unzipped his pants and slid them down slightly together with his underwear, letting his hard member out of it’s confines.

_AmericanTiger: And suck me off after. Your face would look good with my cum on it._

Aomine almost laughed at that. The guy got some nerve. Challenging him like that, making his heart beat faster. This was exactly what Touou’s player was looking for, excitement. The thrill of not knowing whether you’d be the pray or predator. He could just let go with Tiger, let someone else rule for a while. Fucking guys just had more options and less problems. And with this one in particular, Aomine knew he didn’t have to hide his desires. It’s not like they’d ever meet anyway.

_PantherKing: id fuck you hard and lick the cum of your abs,_

Aomine couldn’t think of anything else as he looked at the photo on the screen. Shit, he really wanted to taste that skin covered in sweat and cum. His hand was working faster on his hardened flesh now.

“—Aomine Daiki, what are you doing!!!” Suddenly a raised, female voice came from the direction of the door and the teenage boy snapped his head back so fast it hurt. Right there in his OPEN door were standing his parents. His father slightly embarrassed and hopefully a little bit understanding, and his mother absolutely furious.

“Shit!” Aomine cursed under his breath, pulling his pants up to cover himself. “Can’t you at least knock!? Fuck!” This was the worst, getting caught by both his parents. His mother was far from pleased.

“Young man, you should mind your language a little bit…” His father warned him, looking serious. Aomine never used such vulgar words in their presence, he just got caught red-handed and started to slightly panic. The boy opened his mouth to try and force some sort of apology when his mother took two steps closer, her eyes fixed on his screen.

She was looking at naked, very aroused Tiger’s body. Aomine was screwed. He just ducked down as fast as he could and pressed the switch button, shutting his computer off. Unfortunately it was too late for him.

“Daiki, this is not how we’ve raised you!” The woman started shouting, looking at her son disapprovingly.

“I don’t think this is—“ Aomine was not one to just let anyone talk like that to him, even if that person gave birth to him. Unfortunately he was not allowed to defend himself.

“That’s it! You don’t think! I’ve had enough of your teachers calling me to say that you’ve skipped school again or failed another test! All that’s in your head is that stupid basketball and girls! The neighbors are already talking enough!” Even thou the woman was barely on Aomine’s chest level, and looking up at him, she was almost intimidating. Her face was red as she was trying to stop herself from shouting louder. Yes, neighbors would hear and gossip.

“Darling, we should calm down…” The boy’s father tried to step in seeing that his wife’s emotions started to get away from her control, reaching his hand towards the woman but it got batted away.

“I’m perfectly calm! But this has to end right now! Don’t you see what happens to our son? This is disgusting, sick!”

Aomine felt his heart beat even faster. This was insane! He was not sick, for God’s sake. Liking guys was not some disease! And it’s not like he was only into guys either. He was so pissed off with how his parents acted right now, caring about others opinions more than his own son’s wellbeing. He was old enough to know what was good for him.

“Mom! Just shut up and let me explain!”

It didn’t hurt. His mother was too weak to really hurt him, not physically anyway. But the fact that in all her unstable state she just hit him right on the face made Aomine’s eyes go wide for a split second before he looked down at her furious. She pulled back a step, afraid, but no retaliation came. Aomine turned around, kicking some forgotten stack of magazines that was piled on the floor and angrily walked to the closet. His parents watched him as the teenager pulled out big sports bag and started stuffing clothes inside.

“What are you doing?” His mother asked dumbly, as if it wasn’t obvious enough that he was packing.

“I’m leaving. This is my life and if you want to bitch about anything I don’t want to hear it.” After barely two minutes his bag was full of the most important items, at least for few days away from home. He reached for his box with savings and took everything. Aomine had no idea how long he’d be away but he just needed to go. Now, or something very regrettable would happen.

“You are not going anywhere!” She tried blocking his way but the voice had no confidence in the words she’s spoken.

“Try and stop me then.” Aomine grumbled, picking his ball from the corner before he walked past his parents, leaving the place. His mother wasn’t able to stop him and his father apparently saw that his son needed some time alone for now.

x

Aomine looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

He almost calmed down but his situation still was far from good. After the very one sided fight with his parents he went to play some basketball and think. It was easier for him doing so while moving. He knew he was not the brightest person out there but at least he made few decisions.

First of all, he was not going back home soon. Not until his mother apologize to him. Or as long as he had money to stay away.

Next, he was in deep shit when it came to looking for a place to stay. Aomine knew he always had a place at Satsuki’s house but he didn’t want to go there right now. His childhood friend wouldn’t stop talking or crying or making him go back home for sure. He didn’t need that. So he scrolled down his contact list in his phone, wondering.

Kise would for sure let him stay the night but it was too late to go that far away to his place. Midorima would probably shut the door in his face. His team mates would ask too many questions, as well as his “ex-girls”. He was not in the mood for that.

Tetsu was the best shot it seemed at first, but then again, knowing the phantom player, he’d call Satsuki and tell her everything.

Aomine growled under his breath, sprawling comfortably on the grass, phone still in hand.

He was about to shut the useless device and throw it away when his eyes landed on e-mail address he noted down in his contact list.

Tiger. They were in the middle of going at it when the hell broke in his room and he didn’t even have time to inform the other teen about this. Aomine’s brows furrowed slightly. Too bad the guy lived so far away, he’d take him in for sure, Aomine knew the other guy was living alone. And Tiger would understand him for sure, maybe talk, but not demand too many answers. They could understand each other pretty good.

_‘I’m not some whiny bitch, but… ehh… Whatever.’_

Aomine sat straight, connecting to the web through his phone and logging on his blog immediately, and regretting it the same second he saw the number of messages in his box. _‘Who would have thought you’d be so worried, kitty.’_

The blue haired teen scrolled down all the delivered later dirty messages and looked at few last ones. Tiger was actually worried, asking him where did he go or if something happened.

_AmericanTiger: Just.. message me as soon as you are back. I’ll be waiting around._

Aomine normally would mock the guy for being such a girl and all but he was actually happy somewhere deep.

_PantherKing: You there, Tiger? I’m back, kind of…_

It didn’t take more than ten minutes for replay to pop up. The guy really did stick around waiting for him.

_AmericanTiger: Where the fuck did you go, bastard?_

Or Tiger was not worried, just pissed that he had to jerk off to himself.

_PantherKing: Sorry I left like that… My parents walked in on the whole shit and my mom started bitching…_

_AmericanTiger: That’s fucked up. But I guess since you are here everything is ok now._

There it was, Aomine knew the guy would not ask too many question, would not make fun of him, just tease him about it later for sure. He was about to say it was fine, he wanted to just explain himself for disappearing without a word in the first place, but his fingers started typing something different.

_PantherKing: Not really. I packed myself and left. Was too pissed to listen to them._

_AmericanTiger: Do you have a place to stay the night?_

Aomine stared at the screen, surprised. The guy cared enough to ask that.

_PantherKing: Dunno. Maybe some hotel room or so..?_

Time started passing as Aomine waited for the replay from the guy. He knew one would come, Tiger was not the type to go without saying a word. It was taking the guy too long thou. Either Tiger was writing an essay to him, or he was thinking about what to do.

Probably the later one, Aomine concluded after he saw what message came from the guy.

He read it again, just to be sure it was there.

_AmericanTiger: You can crash at my place if you want…_

So, Aomine was not the dumbest person he knew, there were worse.

_PantherKing: Dumbass, as if I can just fly to America. Are you on meds or something?_

_AmericanTiger: Hah? Who said anything about America. I live in Tokyo, you asshole._

Aomine’s jaw almost dropped at that. Tiger lived in Tokyo? Since when? And how come he didn’t know?! Fuck, he was just jerking off with the guy when he could just go to his place and actually fuck the guy senseless in person. Now, apart from being shocked, Aomine was pissed.

_PantherKing: You what?! Why didn’t you tell sooner?!_

_AmericanTiger: Fuck off. Not my fault you can’t read, idiot. So…? Do you want to stay the night…?_

Touou player wanted to write another insulting line right there, but it was not a good idea. Ok, he was pissed at the guy not telling him, but he probably had his reasons. For now, Aomine was offered a place to stay, which he needed. He had no idea how long he’d stay away from home so saving money where he could was advised. Besides, there might be some hot, sticky fucking involved if he takes the offer. A creepy smile made it’s way on Aomine’s face as he wrote his agreement to the idea.

After that the blue haired boy was given Tiger’s address, which was pretty near his current location, maybe half an hour by foot.

_PantherKing: I’ll be there in 20 or so._

That was all he wrote to Tiger, there was no need for more. If all went well, in an hour he’d be pounding the guy into his mattress. Aomine’s dick was already twitching with excitement, treacherous bastard.

x

Kagami paced his flat considering banging his head on the wall till it bled. He had no idea what came to him and made him invite a stranger to his place.

Well, Panther was not a stranger, but Kagami didn’t even know the guy’s real name so that did technically make him one. A horny one on top of that.

The red haired boy took a deep breath to calm himself. Panther had nowhere to stay, he was just helping the guy in his unpleasant situation, that’s it. Not like he was not thinking about meeting with the other guy in real life before, he just never considered it’d actually happen. After few weeks too.

Ironically, Kagami was excited about the idea as much as terrified. He was not a push-over, if anything went out of control he would be able to defend himself, probably. IF he wanted to defend himself from the other boy that is.

Seirin’s ace took another breath and determined went to take a fast shower and change into something more appropriate and sexy at the same time.

Twenty minutes later Kagami was practically guarding his door, ready to jump when the doorbell came. He was wearing tight fitting jeans and and black, sleeveless turtleneck top. Sexy yet covering all that needed to be covered.

Kagami jumped few feet up when he heard three knocks on his front door.

 _‘Breathe, Taiga, the guy can’t be bad. You talked enough. Play it cool.’_ Kagami thought to himself before he took two steps to the door and opened it slowly, running his eyes from guys feet up.

Panther was wearing what seemed to be school uniform, which made Kagami snort at first, but as his eyes went further up he recognized the uniform. He wanted to punch himself hard, or his guest, it was hard to decide but instead of Panther, some really uninvited face showed up at his threshold.

Aomine fucking Daiki in flesh.

Kagami’s mood made a whole turn to the worse in less than three seconds.

“What the hell are you doing here, asshole!” Kagami barked in his rival’s direction. He didn’t need the guy to be here when his guest arrived! Hell, he didn’t need Aomine at all in his life more than occasional games!

He wanted to challenge Aomine with his deadly stare only but it had not worked exactly the way he wanted.

The blue haired teen had his eyes wide open, staring in shock at Kagami’s face, then taking a step back and checking the number on his door in disbelief. Time slowed down for Aomine as his brain tried to process everything.

And then it all clicked.

He was so fucking stupid, how could he not realize it sooner. All the similarities, the times of games, everything! He knew that Kagami lived for a while in America. And the nickname, it all just made sense! Tiger. Kagami TAIGA… Of all people in Tokyo, Aomine was jerking off to this dumb asshole. This was wrong on so any levels that Aomine was speechless.

And Kagami felt ignored.

“I asked you a fucking question, you bastard!” The fiery teen stepped out and grabbed the front of Aomine’s shirt, pulling him closer, challenging. That finally made the other boy react. Aomine pulled away, grabbing Kagami’s wrist hard and forcing the boy to loosen his grip on the white shirt.

“This is some shitty joke.” Aomine stated firmly, his voice almost a growl.

It was Kagami’s time to stare with wide eyes at Aomine, not understanding a bit. The guy made no sense. He just showed up out of the blue at his doorstep just as Panther was…

Kagami looked again over Aomine’s appearance and he noticed a bag laying behind him together with basketball that he dropped when Taiga grabbed him. Something was wrong here but he just couldn’t get what.

“I knew you were dumb but that much, Tiger.” Aomine provided mercifully and as soon as Kagami heard his nickname he stepped back, hitting the wall.

“Panther…?”

“See? You are the dumbest fucker I’ve met in my life.” Aomine said mockingly, he couldn’t stop himself from rising anger in the other teen.

“I can’t believe this shit. It’s YOU!?” Kagami really had hard time to process every bit of information, but unfortunately for him, it all fit perfectly. He should have known, really. Exactly how many sexy looking high school basketball players in Tokyo had such dark skin? But Kagami knew it was his own fault for not realizing it. He just assumed the guy was simply tanned more, of just darkened the pictures for nice effect. But no, he was doing this all to Aomine Daiki.

Kagami felt a massive blush take over his face as he remembered what pictures they shared, what they talked about. He remembered how he moaned when he came, how he begged Panther to fuck him, how he wanted to suck his gorgeous dick whole day. This was so fucking embarrassing!

It was humiliating, but for the first time Kagami thought that running away was not such a bad option. He went back to his place and shut the door hard, locking it in case Aomine tried to get inside.

This was fucking bad. Kagami and Aomine. They hated each other for fuck’s sake! And now Aomine knew about red head’s tightly guarded secret. But it was the same for Kagami, he knew what Aomine did too, so the other boy would not threaten him in any way, hopefully.

On the other side of the closed door Aomine started picking his stuff from the floor. This was ridiculous. He’d have to hurry and go look for a damn hotel unless he was sleeping on some bench in the park like a stinky homeless.

“Oi, Ahomine!” The blue haired teen was about to start walking down the stairs when Kagami’s voice drew his attention. He turned his head and looked at the guy standing in the hallway, hands crossed on his broad chest, face still red like a ripe tomato.

“What?” Aomine scowled. He so wanted to get away from the annoying boy already.

“Look, I…” Kagami stopped right after he started speaking, looking to the side and scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. “Just one night, ok. You can stay, I mean.” He added when Aomine still looked confused, not understanding.

“Huh, that horny?” Aomine couldn’t help himself, really. Teasing Kagami both as Panther and on the court was too enjoyable.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole! It’s not me who got kicked out so don’t complain!” Kagami shouted, ready to shut the door again and actually leave Aomine to sleep on the streets.

“I was not kicked out, you fucker! I left myself! Because of your stupid dick on my screen on top of everything else!” Aomine started walking towards the other teen, ready to punch a hole in his head for making his life go wrong way. He knew that it was not Tiger’s fault, but Aomine needed someone to blame.

“Shut up! It’s not my fault. And this… This shit never happened, got that!?” Kagami was not scared of pissed off Aomine. He needed some reassurance that nothing about their internet “relationship” would continue. Or what worse, if someone else heard about the whole ordeal!

“Fine. It’s not like I’d want to do anything with you if I knew in the first place.” Aomine snorted, passing by Kagami and entering his apartment.

The inside was simple, barely any decorations, just the most basic furniture and equipment in the living room connected to the kitchen. Aomine stopped there, dropping his bag by the sofa. He looked over his shoulder at Kagami walking right behind him just a second ago.

“You can take the sofa. I’m not letting you anywhere near my bed, got that you pervert?” Kagami announced as he headed to the kitchen area. Aomine was not the type of guest he wanted to have at the moment, but he was a guest nevertheless and deserved some sort of human treatment. Their relations maybe got better after the last tournament, but they still hated each other openly, rivals and all shit like that.

“Yeah, whatever…” The dark skinned boy sat on the sofa grumbling, wondering what to do. It was late Friday evening and he had nothing with himself for entertainment. He was not going to ask Kagami for anything, just staying at his place was bad enough. Fortunately the other teen was just as eager to ignore his person.

Aomine settled for the phone but he got bored after like fifteen minutes. He couldn’t focus on the damn device, not like he had anything to do with it in the first place.

The curiosity took over the blue haired boy and he finally looked around to find Kagami busy in the kitchen, cooking. Seriously, Kagami was cooking.

Aomine scowled. The sight was ridiculous. Seirin’s power forward was still in his quiet sexy clothes, fabric hugging his impressive body tightly. Only dark blue apron was added to the whole outfit. Aomine had to admit that yes, Kagami looked good like that, focused on the frying pan and its contents.

“The fuck, you can cook?” Kagami looked up from his task as the arrogant voice broke the comfortable semi-silence. Aomine was now leaning over the counter top, taking a peak and trying to hide how interested he really was.

“Dickhead! Of course I can, I live alone. Can’t really feed myself on junk food only or some microwave shit.” Kagami looked at the other boy, already annoyed again. He was frustrated for some other reason than Aomine’s presence in his kitchen.

“Tch. Hope you are better than Satsuki or I’m not eating your shit.” Aomine knew that this was a bad idea to insult Kagami when he was holding a hot pan in his hand and had a stack of sharp looking knives in his reach but he just couldn’t shut his stupid mouth.

“Hah? And who said there is any for you, bastard? You can just go starving for all I care.” Kagami really wanted to kick the arrogant boy straight in the face. He’d have to reconsider being nice to him.

“I don’t need your help, got that?” Aomine said with confidence, stuffing his hands in the pockets.

“Fine, you can just take your stuff and get the fuck out then!” Kagami was really trying to put all the humiliation and anger aside but Aomine was the most annoying jerk he knew, really. He should get a fucking gold medal for being patient!

“Fuck you!” was all that came out of Aomine’s mouth as the teen turned around and walked to pick up his bag, disappearing in the hallway. This surprised Kagami. He was angry but he didn’t mean to really kick the other boy out. No matter how much he regretted doing all the dirty stuff with him, he couldn’t undo it. The red headed boy blushed deeply at the unintentional reminder of the best pleasure he had so far in his life.

He lied even to himself, he did not regret it but now, that he knew who was on the other end, it was impossible to continue.

“Oi, Ahomine!” Kagami agreed to let the guy stay the night and he was going to keep his word. He rushed to stop Aomine from leaving but as soon as he got to the hallway he noticed that his guest just went to the bathroom. Kagami felt strangely relived but he buried the feeling deep under the annoyance and came back to finish preparing his food.

Few minutes later Aomine came out of the bathroom, changed in more comfortable clothes: a black t-shirt and a pair of loose, white sweatpants. He was barefoot too and as soon as Kagami spotted the other teen, he almost choked on his food.

He might not want to continue anything with Aomine but that didn’t change the fact that the guy was a walking sex god with that looks of his. His clothes were hiding a lot of that delicious chocolate skin, but Kagami knew what the strong back and long, muscular limbs looked like uncovered.

 _‘Focus Taiga, this is way too wrong!’_ The teen scolded himself mentally, putting all his attention back to the food before he got caught. Kagami managed to keep his eyes glued to the plate as Aomine sat on the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the window, annoyed scowl present on his face. Touou’s player didn’t move an inch even as his stomach made and embarrassing growl at the smell of food present in the apartment. But Aomine was a stubborn ass so he was just sucking it up and sitting on the damn sofa like a man. He was not going to beg for anything, especially not Kagami Taiga of all people. He didn’t even move when his rival walked to the kitchen and returned with a plate full of fried rice with vegetables, putting it on the small table in front of Aomine.

“Just eat.” Kagami said simply, no insult present in his voice, then he returned to his own plate. He noticed as Aomine finally gave up after another annoying growling sound and reached for the offered food. His eyes went wide as he greedily shoved first portion into his mouth.

“Ih’s ahually hood.” Aomine said surprised before he even swallowed, fortunately not spilling anything or else he would have his ass kicked.

Kagami wanted to say something like “I told you so.”, but he just kept his mouth shut, enjoying the sight of Aomine gobbling the contents of his plate like a starving man.

Kagami almost chocked on his food, again. He was NOT enjoying the sight of that oaf! Fortunately Aomine was too busy with eating that he didn’t notice it, thankfully.

“Put the plate in sink after you’re done.” Kagami said, walking to do the same before he headed to his room, closing the door and leaving Aomine alone. And no, he was not running away.

x

Kagami couldn’t sleep. It was already 2 a.m. and he was not even close to getting some rest. All because his head was filled with that annoying fucker staying in the other room. Aomine got pretty comfortable there at first, using his TV without asking even but Kagami was not going to come out and try to talk some sense into that empty head of the other idiot. He was just laying on the bed trying so hard not to think about the perfect occasion he had to get laid in way too long and he refused because it was his mortal enemy on the court that was available for mind blowing sex.

Kagami was really stupid but this was not going to work any way. It was bad enough that he was not repulsed by the fact that he was jerking off to Aomine all this time. He didn’t know any better then, thanks to his idiocy, but now that everything was cleared his cock still was reacting at the sight in Kagami’s memory.

He really wished it never happened. Fucking Ahomine getting caught by his parents. If not for that, they’d still jerk off oblivious to each other’s real identities.

Kagami was just glad that Aomine probably felt as embarrassed by the fact as he did. At least he didn’t say anything, thank God.

The red head rolled over to the other side, staring intently at the window and trying not to think. Tomorrow Aomine will be gone, he’ll stop following his blog and they’ll never mention the whole shit again, returning to just being themselves and hating each other like it should be. There was no place for lust between them, the idea was just too ridiculous with the constant fighting and heated arguments.

Kagami just wanted to sleep and be over with that.

x

Kagami woke up surprisingly early after barely any sleep that night. With his brain half dead he lazily left the warm confines of his bed and headed out of the room, yawning and trying to rub sleep out of his eyes. Halfway through his living room his eyes landed on the couch, stopping the tall teen in his track. He almost forgot about his “guest”.

Aomine was barely fitting the small space, sleeping peacefully. He looked kind of ridiculous, with his legs dangling from the sides of the furniture. It surely was not very comfortable to sleep there, but the blue haired teen’s face was surprisingly relaxed. His mouth was slightly open and small snore was coming from his direction with every breath.

Kagami’s eyes wandered down from Aomine’s face and he wanted to slap himself for being an idiot. Over the tanned boy’s chest was lying his gray hoodie, acting as a poor excuse of a blanket. His legs were uncovered, the pants Aomine was wearing last evening discarded on the floor by the sofa.

Kagami had to swallow hard all the drool pooling in his mouth as his eyes stayed glued to the boy’s navy blue, tight fitting and for sure thin as hell boxers. Shit, Aomine was… pretty impressive for their age with his built, every part of his body included.

Kagami was starting to feel uncomfortable. His face was hot and probably red from all the dirty fantasies he made recently about that perfect body. He almost jumped when Aomine startled him with low grunt as he lift his arm up to cover his eyes. Fortunately, he didn’t wake up.

Kagami made a fast retreat to his bedroom. _‘This is fucking insane! I don’t want to do ANYTHING with that ass! Fuck… ’_ Even for him this sounded wrong. He was lying to himself and he was well aware of that. But this was Aomine, he just couldn’t… They HATED each other, and fuck, if ANYTHINING more were to happen between them, he’d not be able to look Kuroko straight in the face ever again.

Seirin’s player angrily pulled some clothes from his closet and almost run to the bathroom barefoot, hoping that he’d not wake Aomine, not yet at least. He took fast, rather cold shower and focused on anything else besides the problem at hand.

Kagami put on some tight, stone-washed jeans and black, loose long-sleeved tank top. It was simple but the boy knew he was looking damn good in these. Not that he needed to look got for anyone in particular, of course.

After he was ready, the boy left his place to take a walk and do some shopping for the weekend. Thanks to someone he had no time for it yesterday but that was good, now he really needed something to do.

Almost and hour later he came back home, caring heavy bags with food. Kagami didn’t even spare a glance in the direction of the couch as he passed by it and started putting away everything in the kitchen.

Suddenly he was distracted from his task as a loud crash followed by grunting and cursing reached his ears. Kagami turned his head around just in time to spot Aomine getting up after his passionate forehead to floor kiss, massaging his head.

“Stupid, fucking piece of shit…!” The teen looked with menace at the offending couch that kicked him off of it, obviously blaming it for all the horrors of the world. After few steps away he stretched his limbs until his joints softly popped into places after the uncomfortable rest.

“Slept well?” Kagami teased him from the kitchen, finishing his forgotten for a moment task. He just couldn’t help but make fun of the almighty Aomine Daiki losing a battle for dominance with a furniture.

“Very funny…” Aomine was not really feeling like thinking up some smart retort right now, damn too early.

“For me it was. Get ready or something, I’m making breakfast soon.” Seirin’s player added, trying to sound annoyed instead of amused and pretty much failing. Fortunately Aomine was not the most observant of people.

“Don’t order me around, dickhead.” The boy grumbled, fishing some clothes from his bag and heading to the bathroom anyway, letting Kagami work in peace. He was too hungry to really put a fight with the guy that was feeding him right now.

In the meantime Kagami got to work, getting ready all the ingredients he needed on the counter. Somehow in the middle of the preparations he got so absorbed with it, and lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t hear the voice calling him until Aomine almost shouted in his ear.

“What!?” Kagami turned around, annoyed at the sudden interruption and immediately dropped the spoon he was holding, his eyes going impossibly wide.

Right there, barely two steps away, was standing Aomine Daiki in all his almost naked glory. The teen was wet, dripping on Kagami’s floor and the red head didn’t even fucking care as his eyes roamed over that body. The only thing that stopped him to see everything again, and this time the real living thing, was a way too small towel barely holding in it’s place around Aomine’s hips. Probably not for long, it looked like the fabric wanted to flee.

Kagami forced himself not to make any unmanly sounds as he tried so damn hard to look at Aomine’s face instead of his broad chest, perfect abs, long, muscular legs… He felt week in the knees.

“I asked if I could get a towel. Wasn’t thinking about packing one yesterday so yeah…” The blue haired teen sighed, annoyed that he had to repeat himself again. He was getting ready to call Kagami stupid or deaf but the blush on the other teen’s face caught his attention. Kagami was breathing faster, his eyes were wide open and glued to Aomine’s body instead of his face.

Seirin’s ace took a step back, finally looking up just in time to see a confident, all-knowing smirk form on Aomine’s face. Kagami was in some dip shit, he felt that in his soon to be painful ass. He tried to play it cool anyway, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, gimme a second…” He said, heading out of the kitchen to find what Aomine needed but got stopped by a strong hand closing around his wrist.

“Something’s wrong, Kagami?” Aomine stepped closer to the boy, his voice lowered.

Kagami wanted to moan at that sound. Before he thought that the voice of the teen was pissing him off, just like everything else that regarded Aomine. But now, with his hormones slipping out of his control and the blood in his body wandering south, that gruff, sexy voice was everything he could dream about. All the dirty things Panther said to him would sound so much better spoken in his bedroom in that sinful voice.

Kagami started to panic. He was already hard, his imagination running wild. He fucking wanted Aomine to just drag him to his bedroom and fuck him silly but he knew this was the worst idea ever. Not with this guy, just…

So Kagami tried to force his arm out of Aomine’s grip, growling, cursing at him to let go. He wasn’t thinking straight, didn’t even notice how the hell he ended pinned to the wall by now completely naked tanned teen, the towel falling off during their struggle.

“Just.. Fuck! Calm down you idiot!” Aomine raised his voice, getting little closer to the boy.

Kagami stopped breathing the moment Aomine’s hips touched his own. He felt shivers running through his body.

When the red haired teen finally stopped fighting Aomine relaxed his grip on Kagami’s arms, but didn’t let go of him completely.

“Look, I know we don’t get along…” Aomine started calmly.

“The biggest understatement ever.” Kagami just had to comment on that, whatever Aomine said was like a taunt, a challenge threw his way.

“Will you shut your fucking mouth and just listen, dumbass?!” Aomine made sure to get even closer to Kagami. The press of their erections against one another seemed to make the boy go silent, at least for a moment. When no comment came, Aomine continued. “We don’t get along, but damn, I want to fuck you. And you want it just as bad. So here’s the deal. We gonna go and fuck and when I leave your place we’ll never speak of it again. We won’t tell anyone. Just pretend that this never happened.” Aomine’s voice was steady as he spoke, his breath tickling Kagami’s neck and cheek. He waited.

Kagami’s brain was overheating. The red haired boy tried to find something against the idea but he couldn’t. It was already messed up between them after all those time they jerked off to each other. Why shouldn’t he take a chance for a probably mind blowing sex if the result was going to be the same in the end? The feeling awkward and pretending nothing happened wouldn’t go.

Aomine shifted again, getting closer and running his hot tongue over Kagami’s neck, encouraging him to make the right choice.

“Oh, fuck it.” Kagami growled finally, jerking his hand from the loose grip and he grabbed Aomine by the back of his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Kagami knew who would win in the end but he was not going to just let Aomine do what he wanted without a fight.

Blue haired boy’s hands shot down to Kagami’s fly, opening his pants with ease.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass till you can’t walk…” Aomine whispered in husky voice, biting Kagami’s neck, making the other teen hiss at the sharp pain. Kagami in return grabbed Aomine’s hair and yanked his head back harshly, revealing his neck. Taking revenge on the sweet looking flesh was the best, it made Aomine growl deep in his chest, like some sort of big cat. A panther.

“Take them off…” Aomine urged the boy, trying to somehow slide his tight jeans down but it proved to be hard task to be done one-handedly, even for him.

“Yeah, just.. Fuck.. bed.. lets go to bed…” Kagami was trying so hard to stay calm but that was too much. He was excited like some stupid dog waiting for a walk or something. Or a bone. Big damn hard bone.

Aomine didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Kagami by the top he was wearing and pretty much dragged the rather eager boy to what he assumed was his bedroom. Without paying attention to anything else than the bed, he pushed Kagami in the direction of said furniture, chuckling as he stumbled and landed on it.

Kagami probably beat the world record in undressing right there, not caring about the amused, cocky grin Aomine was sending him from the other side of the room as each piece of clothes Kagami was wearing landed somewhere on the floor. Kagami sat on the bed, wearing only his silver jewelry on his neck and looking absolutely fuckable. He looked at Aomine who came closer to him, his cock standing proudly. How many times did Kagami look at the photos of this part of the other teen? How many times did he fantasize about being able to touch it, to taste it? Definitely way too many times.

Aomine seemed to sense what was on Kagami’s mind as he stopped barely few centimeters away from the other teen, his erection right in front of the red head’s face.

“Something’s not to your liking, Tiger?” Aomine wanted it badly too. The warm breath on his sensitive skin was killing him.

“No, all’s good…” Kagami smiled nervously. He was going to suck Aomine Daiki, willingly, and he was fucking excited about the idea. He closed the distance between them, taking hold of Aomine’s cock and ran his tongue over the sensitive head. Kagami got rewarded with a small moan at that and hand running through his hair, gently tugging, asking for more. After a couple more teasing licks he finally sucked the hot flesh into his mouth and sped up his work on the delicious hard cock, doing his best to please the other teen.

“Fuck! That’s right… Suck me hard, Taiga..” Aomine was already breathing hard. It’s not like Kagami was exceptionally skilled or anything, quiet the opposite. It was a pretty sloppy blowjob, the red head was drooling like a hungry dog but fuck, he could put this big mouth to good use anyway. Aomine was no small man down there and several girls that pleased him like that so far were complaining actually that they couldn’t take him all. But Kagami was eager to try and take him deeper, into his throat. He almost chocked on Aomine’s dick but still continued to suck him off.

It was good but Aomine wanted to have Kagami’s ass just as much so he tugged at the crimson hair and pushed Kagami away from his treat. Hazy, darkened eyes looked up at him, waiting.

“Lube?” The tanned teen asked, breathing deeply. He had to calm down or he’d come the moment he entered that hot ass.

Kagami used the moment to get the needed bottle from his desk drawer and returned to bed, pulling Aomine down with him.

It wasn’t some royal, king sized bed, but there was enough space for the two of them. Aomine was just wondering if it’d withstand their activities, he was not going to hold back.

“How you want to do it?” Kagami asked, running his hands slowly over the firm abs of the other boy, his initial shyness and resistance long gone.

“Turn around.” The blue haired boy ordered and Kagami complied, turning and lying on his stomach on the bed. “Lift your ass you moron.” Aomine couldn’t resist the urge to slap the red head’s ass for not getting it the first time.

Kagami felt the heat rising on his face.

“You did NOT just slap me on the ass, Ahomine!” The red haired teen kicked Aomine as a part of the revenge, but it didn’t work as well as he hoped. Instead, Touou’s ace slapped his other ass cheek. Kagami didn’t shut his mouth before a quiet, excited moan escaped his lips.

“Oh I did. And you seems to enjoy it. Always knew you were a little slut, Taiga…” Aomine grabbed his hips and in one motion lift Kagami from the bed to the positions he had in mind, on his knees, legs slightly spread. Kagami yelped surprised, taking his pillow to have something to hide his face in. This was humiliating. Aomine was doing whatever the fuck he wanted and Kagami was ENJOYING it. His dick was painfully hard and asking for attention. He needed to be touched there, anywhere really.

“Hurry the fuck up.” The red head mumbled in the pillow loud enough for the other teen to hear.

“So eager.” Aomine snickered but without further comments he applied some lube over Kagami’s tight hole. He scooped the fluid with his fingers before it dripped and pushed his digits slowly inside. First one, moving almost gently but when Kagami didn’t voice his protests Aomine added second finger. This time Kagami moaned, responding with the movement of his hips. Again, he did nothing to stop Aomine so third finger joined soon after, stretching him, rubbing the insides of the handsome teen. When the tanned teen pushed them all the way inside Kagami jerked violently.

“Oh… fuck!” Kagami groaned loudly when Aomine rubbed just the right spot. The action got repeated few more times before Aomine finally decided it was enough playing. He pulled the fingers out and positioned himself behind the eager teen, the tip of his cock touching Kagami’s entrance.

“Hold still.” Aomine then pushed slowly past the tight ring, entering the arousing heat of the fiery teen. The action forced twin groans from both of them. Aomine stopped only when he was all the way inside. He pulled back and slowly pushed in again, repeating the movement few times, getting used to the tightness around him, letting Kagami adjust to his size. The view from above was hot, darker hips pressed tight over round, lighter ass, the strong boy underneath him breathing hard, muffling moans that escaped his lips, hands clenched in the sheets.

Aomine couldn’t hold it much longer so he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into Kagami.

Again.

Again, with more force.

He could hear the blood running through his own veins and red haired teen’s moans as he fucked his ass with all he’s got. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to break the rest of Kagami’s restraints.

Aomine reached with his hand and fisted it in Kagami’s crimson hair, pulling harshly, lifting the boy’s face from the hideout in the soft pillow.

“You.. like that Taiga…? Me fucking you like that…?” Aomine said in that gruff, almost commanding voice, his breathing labored but he was not stopping. His pace was furious, air filled with wet slapping sounds but he wanted to hear Kagami.

“Ah…! Fuck... Fuck, Aomine… yes… oh GOD!” Kagami finally let it all out, moaning, almost screaming at the combined sensations of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t breathe properly, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even feel ashamed anymore.

Aomine would have smirked at the way Kagami said his name, but he was too preoccupied with fucking his rival at the moment. Aomine just wished he could see his face so he stopped his movement, pulling out of the hot cavern.

“Turn around.” Tanned teen ordered letting completely go of Kagami’s hair.

Kagami groaned with disappointment when he couldn’t feel that rock hard cock inside of him. He was hesitant to do what Aomine asked at first, but eventually he rolled over, lying on his back. This was definitely more comfortable for him. Kagami looked up to see Aomine’s dark blue eyes unfocused and hungry for more.

Aomine held the other boy’s legs and spread them wide, wrapping the powerful limbs around his waist as he got closer and entered Kagami again roughly.

Red haired teen gasped, his back arching at the return of fantastic sensation. He couldn’t even look at the blue haired teen. Aomine was scowling, he was concentrated on fucking him into oblivion, that cocky smile present on his face every time he made Kagami moan.

Kagami couldn’t take it anymore so he covered his face with his arm, biting his bottom lip hard. This was humiliating. This was fantastic. So fucking good.

“Take that hand away.” He heard the order breathed somewhere between the sounds of skin slapping against skin. If he looked at the other boy now he’d lose it all. He couldn’t just let this once in a lifetime chance be wasted so soon.

“No… Oh Fuck...! I’ll… I’ll come if I do...” Kagami moaned, using his other arm to cover himself better.

“Taiga, look at me...” Aomine thrust harder into Kagami, trying to prove his point and earning a cry of pleasure.

“A... Aomine…”

“Fuck! Look at me… Scream my name, Taiga.” Aomine growled. Fuck he was close, his pace erratic. He was screwing Kagami so hard that the bed was creaking under their weight.

Thrust, harder.

“Ahhh Fuck, Aomine!” Kagami moved his arms to the sides, fisting his sheets and trying not to run away with his eyes and just look at the teen giving him such pleasure.

“Louder. My NAME.” Aomine’s eyes were focused at the red head, only at him, not caring about anything else at the moment. He grabbed Kagami’s rigid flesh and started jerking him furiously.

“Fuck, fuck… I’m.. Daiki…!” Kagami couldn’t catch his breath properly, he couldn’t hold it anymore. His body tensed, muscles around Aomine tightening. He came violently, spilling himself over his abdomen and Aomine’s hand, shouting the boy’s name and not caring that everyone could probably hear him.

“Ah, shiiit…” Aomine followed him soon, pulling his dick out of Kagami and adding his own cum to that already on Kagami’s body. He looked down at the sexy sight. That was exactly how he wanted to see Taiga. Breathing hard, covered in cum and sweat. Perfect.

Aomine lowered himself and run his tongue over Kagami’s abs, tasting the mix of their sperm and humming with appreciation. He moved higher, licking all the way to Kagami’s neck clean. He kissed the other boy slowly, sharing the creamy treat. When they finished, Aomine fell on the comfortable bed face first in the pillows.

“Fuck, that was good…” He muttered rolling over onto his back to more comfortable position right beside Kagami.

“Yeah...” Kagami said in slightly broken voice, still feeling the effects of powerful orgasm in his body.

After several minutes in comfortable silence Kagami sat up, leaning against the headboard and looked down at Aomine. Their eyes met for a second before the darker teen moved up and put his head on Kagami’s lap and closed his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kagami dropped his jaw, literally, at the out of character behavior. He was expecting Aomine to just fall asleep or get out of bed as soon as he was finished, not getting all cuddly.

“That shitty sofa was uncomfortable.” He explained in low, grumbling voice not caring when Kagami punched him in the shoulder.

“Get the fuck off of me!”

This was so wrong, it was not supposed to go that way but Aomine was a stubborn ass and he didn’t move from his spot.

“You’re adorable when you’re angry.” Aomine couldn’t stop himself from teasing the other boy and soon he found it damn hard to keep himself on the bed with Kagami kicking and pushing him off.

“Fuck you, Ahomine!” The red head growled.

“Sure, after lunch you can.” Aomine looked up with one eye to catch Kagami’s face getting as red as his hair. He really wouldn’t mind trying the other way round.

Kagami sat there shocked for a while, his brain straining to process the given information. Fuck, he was curious, he wanted to do it again.

“You…” Kagami started, looking at the very interesting wall. “You can stay longer, if you want…” He finally mumbled, hoping that Aomine haven’t caught that. Unfortunately the wide grin on the tanned boy’s face told him that he actually said it loud enough.

“Was that good, huh?” Aomine asked and laughed hard when all what he got as response was another punch on the shoulder followed by very adequate insult.

“Asshole…”


End file.
